Castle Wyvern
, Scotland.]] Castle Wyvern is a castle that was originally located in Wyvern Hill, Scotland, and was later moved to Manhattan. History Castle Wyvern was constructed on a cliff above the caverns where a clan of gargoyles dwelled. The clan agreed to defend Castle Wyvern and its inhabitants from attack by night in exchange for protection by the humans of Wyvern by day. From at least AD 971 to AD 984 , the castle was ruled by the human Prince Malcolm, who was advised by the wizard known as the Archmage until he attempted to take over, whereupon Malcolm banished him. After Malcolm's unrelated death some time later, the castle was ruled by Malcolm's daughter, Princess Katharine, who was advised by the Archmage's former apprentice, the Magus, and Wyvern's Captain of the Guard. Unlike her father, Katherine had nothing but contempt and disdain for the clan of gargoyles protecting the castle, which eventually led to the gargoyle who would be known as Demona's and the Captain of the Guard's betraying Castle Wyvern to a group of Vikings led by Hakon. The castle's inhabitants were all captured and taken away by the Vikings, and all the Wyvern Clan- save seven gargoyles - were massacred. The castle was visited four times more in the following hours by various people, including Goliath, the gargoyle who would be known as Hudson, Princess Katherine, the Magus, Tom, Mary, and the gargoyle who would be known as Demona- before it was abandoned. In 1994, Castle Wyvern was moved from its original location to rest atop the Eyrie Building in Manhattan by industrialist David Xanatos. Upon its move atop the Eyrie Building, its interior was modernized, although the original structure of the castle was preserved. The incredibly tall building stretched higher than the cloud cover, and fulfilled the terms of the spell that cursed Goliath's clan in stone- they would remain so until the castle rose above the clouds. Thus, after 1,000 years, the spell was finally broken, and the clan awoke. Castle Wyvern remained the home of Goliath's clan until they were driven out by MacBeth. From then on it was the home of Xanatos and his family. By the time Goliath, Elisa Maza, and Bronx had disappeared on the Avalon journey, Xanatos added concealed laser cannons in several of the castle's towers. They were used against the Trio and Talon, who were going to ask Xanatos what he knew of the Avalon travellers' disappearance, but the four destroyed the lasers. After the Hunter's Moon events which destroyed the Clock Tower, having no where else to go, the Manhattan clan returned to Castle Wyvern, sharing it with their new and unexpected allies, the Xanatos family. On Halloween of the same year, Xanatos hosted a party where the gargoyles were introduced to polite society, as costumed guests, in a three part plan to reveal the clan to New York. Characteristics Castle Wyvern is recognizable as a medieval castle, even after its renovation. The layout and form of the castle was not altered in any way during the move, though certain locations have changed their function. The Great Hall The Great Hall, probably the largest space in the Castle was, in the Middle Ages, a typical castle hall. It was used for feasting and official functions. In the modern day, the Hall is no longer used as an eating area, but rather a grand foyer or main room. Elevator access from the rest of the Eyrie Building to the Castle seems to come in through this room. The room is decorated with tapestries and for a time the Grimorum Arcanorum was stored there in a glass case. A main desk is present in this room and sometimes smaller desks, tables and/or chairs and other furniture is kept here. The room's old dirt and stone floor was replaced with smooth tile and grand chandeliers and electric lights now hang where candles were before. Not all things have been altered however, the Hall retains most of the original stonework, and a secret entryway on the south wall survived the renovation. Magic Tower/Laboratory One tower of the Castle was long occupied by the Archmage. Later, the Magus took over the space in the tower. When the Castle was moved to Manhattan, Xanatos converted the tower into a laboratory. Fittingly, it was here that Coldstone was awakened using a mix of science and sorcery. Courtyard The castle contains several large courtyard areas. Though these were not modified as much as some areas of the castle, their function has changed dramatically. Once used for storage and the housing of refugees (such as Tom and Mary), the courtyard has in the modern day become more of a quaint park area, though the front yard has also been used as a helipad. Notes * While Castle Wyvern is, of course, fictional, it is modeled after a real castle: Tintagel Castle in Cornwall, the legendary site of King Arthur's conception, and, in modern versions of the Arthurian legend, birth. * "Wyvern" is the name for a subspecies of dragon common throughout myth and popular culture. References http://dracandros.com/Jebgarg/tge/cwyvern.htm Category:Places Category:Wyvern Clan Category:Manhattan Clan